1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of devices for cooling body parts and, in particular, to a new and useful cryomedical device which includes a probe having means for cooling it to very low temperatures and with means for controlling the temperatures in accordance with the body treatment which is to be effected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cryomedical probes are known wherein refrigerating agents or coolants are supplied from a supply to the probe through a flexible tube. The supply apparatus also serves to supply current to a heating member which is located adjacent the contact surface of the probe in order to reheat this surface after a cooling operation.